Seytan
by NightHowl462
Summary: After being called to Hawaii to catch some unknown criminal, something truly horrifying happens to Beast Boy. Can he be cured? Rated M for safety. Disclaimer: Not many char. are mine! BBRAE
1. Chapter 1

How did I get here? Why am I laying in my bed being controlled by this thing inside me? God help me, I'd be the happiest man on earth if I lived through this shit. With Raven chanting things in front of me and Cyborg keeping track of my vitals, things felt good. Starfire was the one who held my restraints and tied them tight and Robin stood there, making sure nothing bad happened.

I didn't want anything bad to happen. As soon as this was over, everyone promised we'd leave as soon as we could and back home. But, when would this be over? When did this even start? Oh yeah, that day we got here, about a week ago. I seriously dread that day now…

"Wow, this place is really scary," Cyborg said once we arrived at our giant mansion that we were staying in. This mansion was huge and monstrous compared to any house we've seen, not including the tower. Vines roped around the sides and the windows looked dark and gloomy. We were called here on an important mission. The owners of this house thought someone was living there without their permission. I think it's bull, but we're here in beautiful Hawaii, why not?

We got out of the T-ship that was perched in front of the mansion and saw a woman coming out of the house. "Hello, Titans," The Hawaiian woman greeted. "Welcome to Honolulu. I am Natasha Mahiti and this is my home."

"Dude, how do you live here??" I blurted out. Raven nudged me and whispered for me to shut my mouth.

The dark native smiled and nodded. "Yes, I live here. I am sure that you all are aware of your reason to be here today."

"Yeah, you think something or someone is getting in to your house and nobody can seem to find it?" Robin asked.

The woman nodded, "Yes, that is correct."

"And you say that it once attacked you and your child?" Robin asked.

Natasha frowned slightly, "Yes. It did. It broke little Lola's arm last weekend."

"Oh boy," Cyborg winced. Starfire, who was standing next to Robin was looking up at the house with great suspicion and Raven eyed it, seeming nervous. "Well, I guess we'll start to set up some cameras and then investigate anything we can, Ms. Mahiti."

A little girl ran out of the house screaming, "Mama! It almost got me again!" She had curly hair in two pigtails and she couldn't be more than seven years old. "I was in the kitchen," Lola said, "And something grabbed my ankle!"

"Are you Lola?" Robin asked.

Lola nodded. Starfire smiled widely and picked her up, "You are so adorable! You are just how I want my baby to be like!" Raven slightly smiled at the little girl, but then they got back to business and set up a base in the office.

Lola and Natasha left them to investigate. Robin sent everyone on their own, me to the basement, Raven to the attic, Starfire to the first floor, Robin to the second floor and Cyborg watched the cameras. While in the basement, I saw lots of things. I saw an empty Egyptian coffin, and lots of furniture. Then, the thing that really got my attention, was the random game board on the table in the middle of the room. I walked over to and picked it, examining. "Ouija board?" I asked. I sat down and put the board on the table. There was a piece that was next to it and I picked it up. "Was that there before?"

Shrugging, I put the piece on the board. There was a yes, no, goodbye and letters and numbers. "Um… okay," I whispered. "Is anyone out there?"

Slowly, the game piece moved to 'yes'. I jumped up with fright and stared at the game. "What the hell??"

My curiosity got the best of me and I sat down once more. Placing my hands on the piece, I asked curiously, "Who are you?"

The game piece moved around to spell, "My name is Seytan." (said Say-tan)

"Seytan?" I raised an eyebrow. "So, Seytan, if you're really there, prove it." Something behind me exploded. I jumped up and screamed. I looked back at the board and it spelled out, 'you asked me to prove it'. "Okay…."

I sat down again and placed my hands on the game piece. "So, um. Do you know everything?" It moved to 'yes'.

"Really?" I asked. "Wow! So, I have a question. Will Terra ever come back?"

It moved to 'no'. I frowned and sighed. "I knew it. So, are you a guy?" It moved to 'yes'. "Cool, I need a friend.'

It spelled 'I know.'

"Thanks," I answered. I heard something move behind me, but ignored me. "Is it okay if I tell my friends."

The piece moved to 'no'. "But, they need to know that you're the one causing trouble." The piece didn't move. I shrugged and picked it up, walking up the stairs. Suddenly, I heard something behind me. Turning, I saw nothing there. I quickly turned and walked up the stairs to the main floor, practically bumping into Starfire.

"Friend!" Starfire exclaimed. "You have found something?"

I looked down and nodded, "Yeah, get everyone together."

Starfire and I got everyone and we sat down in the base. "So, I found this thing downstairs. It's a Ouija board. It answers you, it's really cool. I think this is causing the noises and things," I explained.

"That doesn't explain the attacks though, and plus, those things are so fake," Raven answered.

I sighed and put the board on the table. "Just watch," I said. Placing the game piece, on I said, "Seytan," I said.

"That's his name?" Raven asked.

Nodding, I asked, "Do you think Raven's pretty?" The board didn't move. I looked down and huffed, "That's not nice, Seytan…"

"See, it's fake," Raven said. "Come on, I want to actually investigate, maybe we'll actually find something useful." I watched as everyone left the room.

Sighing, I turned and was about to leave when I felt something on my ankle. I screamed as I was pulled back and fell on the ground. Robin ran in, followed by the others and asked, "What happened?"  
"Something grabbed my ankle!" I yelled, clutching it. Raven raised an eyebrow and bent down. She quickly healed it and I looked up at her. Our eyes met for a moment while I thanked her, "Thanks."

She stood up and turned, walking out of the room. Robin sighed and pointed to something behind me. I turned and saw the wire to the computer. "You tripped on the wire, Beast Boy," He said. "Be careful next time."

"What?" I exclaimed, "No, dude! Something really-,"

Cyborg interrupted me, "B, it's just not worth it."

Huffing, I stood and ran out of the room. The rest of the day went really slowly until it was bedtime and I was in one of the guest rooms alone. I rolled around in bed and tried to find a comfortable position. It just wouldn't work though. Then, something that almost killed me happened.


	2. What's Wrong With Me?

**Hey, here's the second chapter. Warning, it's gonna get scarier and scarier within each chapter. So, warning you now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :D **

"Hello?" I asked no one. I heard creaking around, but saw nothing. I kept quiet and sat up, trying to see if anyone was there. Nobody… "Hello?" I asked again. I jumped when I felt my blanket being pulled off by something invisible. My breathing became pants and my eyes went wide. The blanket fell to the floor and the end of my bed started to creak and sink down as if something heavy was sitting on it.

I was about to yell for help when something grabbed my throat. I gagged and felt around for something, but nothing was there. I kicked and punched, but I didn't hit anything. I was too scared to transform, so I just sat there, gagging. Then, I was pushed back onto my pillow and I felt pressure on my legs. It was moving up to my stomach and then chest. I looked up and saw that indeed, my whole body was partially sinking into the mattress. I couldn't scream because my lungs were being crushed. I was about to punch again when something grabbed my arm. I struggled with something invisible and then gave up, my arms falling next to me. I closed my eyes as I felt extreme pain everywhere. About a second later, it was gone and I fell to the ground, screaming for my life. "HELP!!!!!" I screamed. I got up and ran out of the room. My pajama pants tripped me and I fell to the ground near the steps, screaming.

Looking up, all I saw was the room spinning. I heard voices and people running, but wasn't sane enough to know what was going on. I just lay there, screaming for my life. I got up and looked around, still screaming. Suddenly, I realized my friends were standing there, half asleep and wondering what was going on. But, all their faces turned pale and scary and they all grew fangs and were growling. I screamed again and ran down the stairs and out the door. I just had to get away from here. Whatever was going on, it would end when I was gone. I heard footsteps behind me and tried to run faster. But, I collapsed on the ground and sobbed. I felt warm hands on my shoulders that helped me sit up. Tears fell down my cheeks and I leaned in to whoever it was behind me. "Beast Boy?" Raven's face came into view. "Beast Boy?"

"Raven?" I asked her. She nodded with a worried look and I teared up again and clutched onto her with all my might. I couldn't let her go; she was the only thing I saw normally. "The-the bed… and then… the thing hurt m-me and… and then-," Raven shushed my rambling and Cyborg picked me up. I sobbed hard and hid my face into Cyborg's metallic chest.

NUETRAL POV

Raven stood and walked over to Robin. Robin was worriedly looking at Beast Boy. "What happened to him?" Robin asked.

Starfire shook her head. "I do not now, but as soon as he is normal, we can ask him," She said. Cyborg agreed and carried him back to the house. They went up the stairs and into his room. Everything looked normal, but one couldn't know.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled, thrashing. "NO!" Cyborg gasped and almost dropped Beast Boy. "No…. Don't make me stay here…" Beast Boy weakly protested.

Cyborg turned to Robin. Robin sighed and said, "I guess he can sleep with someone."

"I'll keep him, I think he'll be okay with me," Cyborg offered. Raven and Starfire nodded and Cyborg brought Beast Boy into his room.

Robin turned to the girls. "I don't know what happened tonight, but everyone make sure you keep an eye out for things," Robin said, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Raven and Starfire departed and left to their rooms.

The next morning, Beast Boy was seated in the office room and Robin started asking questions. "What happened last night, Beast Boy?"

"I… I don't know…" Beast Boy said.

Starfire sighed, "Well, something had to have happened. Please, tell us and we can help."

Looking up with big, green eyes, Beast Boy gulped. He dove into his story of exactly what happened to him. In the middle of it, his eyes started to water and he panted. "A-and then your faces…. They…. They turned evil and I had to run…."

Beast Boy's hands clutched together and he tried to stop his silent crying. Robin looked over and Starfire. Starfire shrugged, shaking her head. "Guys, come on. I gotta talk to you all," Robin said, standing up. Beast Boy watched as his friends walked out, leaving him alone. Playing with his hands, Beast Boy looked around nervously and brought his knees to his chest.

Then, he heard a noise behind him and turned his head out to the window. The storm outside was going crazy and he took deep breaths. Turning his head, he gasped. The wall had a demon-like face on it for just a moment. "Guys," He called slowly. The face appeared again and Beast Boy screamed loudly, "GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Robin jumped outside when Beast Boy's voice came shrilly through the door. Starfire opened the door to reveal Beast Boy on the floor, rocking and eyes wide at the wall. "Beast Boy, what happened!?" Raven asked, leaning down and sitting next to him. He didn't answer, just looked at the wall. Raven looked, but didn't see anything. She turned to Beast Boy and shook him. "Beast Boy, answer me."

"DEMON!!!!!!" Beast Boy yelled to the top of his lungs. Raven jumped back with surprise and stood up. "Demon! DEMON!" He pointed to the wall. "DEMON!!!" Starfire gasped and stood behind Robin. Robin held her hand and stared at Beast Boy. Cyborg grabbed him and restrained the teenager. "  
GET OFF OR HE'LL GET YOU, TOO!!" Beast Boy warned Cyborg, throwing him off.

Cyborg grabbed him and picked him up, walking out the door and down the stairs. The others ran behind him and Robin asked, "Where are you going?"

"To the hospital. Something is seriously wrong with him," Cyborg said. He put Beast Boy in the car and strapped him in. Raven ran up and got in with him. "What are you doing?"

Raven answered, "I'm coming. I don't trust doctors."

Cyborg sighed and closed the doors and turned on the T-ship's engine. Starfire and Robin were left to investigate more. On the way to the hospital, Beast Boy looked out the window and was mumbling to himself. Raven turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Beast Boy turned quickly and stared at her. "Beast Boy… can you talk to me?"

"What do you want me to say?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven answered, "Why did you scream about some demon? Was it me?"

"No," Beast Boy answered, shaking his head. "It was that face that popped up on the wall… that face… so pale and scary… staring at me with red eyes… Oh God, Rae." He collapsed onto Raven's arm. Raven caught him and rubbed his back. They made it to the hospital and checked in.

After a few minutes of waiting, Beast Boy was brought in. Thank god they were superheroes, or they'd have to wait hours. Beast Boy sat down and looked up at the doctor. "Hello, what seems to be the problem?"

"He's seeing things and can't really function right," Cyborg said. Raven watched as Beast Boy eyed the doctor nervously.

He asked suddenly, "Am I going to die?"

The doctor laughed, "Of course not." He took out some supplies and checked Beast Boy's eyes, ears and everything. Then, after finding nothing, the doctor said, "Seeing that you are saying all that's happening is true, I want to examine his brain through an MRI. So, let's see what we've got here." He checked his calendar. "There's an examination room open on this floor right now. Come on, let's do this quickly."

Cyborg followed him out. Raven stayed behind and watched as Beast Boy got up. "Are you okay?" She asked him. He looked around aimlessly and hummed. Walking out of the room and almost hitting his hands on the walls, Beast Boy followed Cyborg. Raven shook her head and sighed. On the way to the examination room, Beast Boy was swaying and so unstable that Raven had to help him.

Finally, he was set down on the machine and strapped in and everything. Passing one more glance at her sick friend, Raven entered the safety of the examination chamber where you could see things that were going on in his brain. Pictures were taken and the doctor examined everything. Beast Boy was put back into a room and the doctor came in with the results. "That's so strange. There's nothing wrong with Beast Bo-,"

"Beast Boy is not here," Beast Boy suddenly said in a voice that nobody could recognize. His eyes were darker than usual and he was looking at the wall. Then, it passed him and Beast Boy fell on the floor, looking confused and scared.

The doctor sighed. He turned to the two Titans, "I am sorry Titans, I could not find anything. I recommend some sleep and a lot of nutrition for him."

"There's absolutely nothing you can do?" Cyborg asked, looking at the doctor. The doctor shook his head sadly. Cyborg sighed and nodded, picking up Beast Boy they all headed back to the mansion. They placed him in his bed and made soup for him.

Robin and Starfire both found something that might be why this was happening. "Well," Robin said after gathering everyone up and back into the office. "We tried this Ouija board that Beast Boy was using."

"And we believe that it may actually work," Starfire continued for him. "You see, we asked it questions and it responded most correctly."

Then, Robin took out the board and put it on the table, "We asked it everything we could and it was correct. The whole time… And we asked it about Beast Boy and-,"

"It said that it is true," Starfire said. "Nobody may believe this, but Beast Boy has been haunted by an evil spirit."

Raven gasped. Cyborg asked, "Are you serious? Is that why he's been acting weird?"

"Like how he spoke in the hospital… that wasn't his voice," Raven said.

Cyborg agreed. "So, you think he's possessed?"

Robin nodded, "But we don't know how to stop it," he sighed, "Because it's already started."

Then, the door opened and Beast Boy walked in looking sick. He was pale and his eyes were wide. He closed the door behind him and looked at his friends. Cyborg stood and walked over to Beast Boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, B?"

"My bed was shaking," he responded in a whisper, "I can't sleep well." Raven sighed and watched Beast Boy worriedly. Something was seriously wrong with this picture and that Ouija board may just be why…

**That was it so far. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	3. Only Getting Worse

Beast Boy was placed back into his bed and told to sleep. Robin started to try and investigate the house more , but ever since Beast Boy's strange actions, nothing weird went on. Starfire was put in charge of staying watch outside his room in case he needed something while the others searched the house for any more clues. It was about fifteen minutes after Starfire first sat down when she heard thumping from inside Beast Boy's room. She opened the door and screamed. The bed was thumping inches off the ground and was shaking. Beast Boy was on it, holding on for dear life.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire yelled. She got up on the bed and tried to get Beast Boy off. For some reason he just wouldn't budge. He looked scared to death, but he didn't move. "Beast Boy, we must get you away from here!"

Beast Boy turned to Starfire, "I can't," He whispered. The thumping continued and Starfire watched as Beast Boy started to cringe and pant. He fell back into his bed and the bed immediately stopped thumping. Starfire got off and watched nervously.

Robin and the others ran in to see why she was screaming and watched Beast Boy on the bed. Suddenly, Beast Boy sat up and clutched his chest. He let out the most terrifying scream any one of the Titans had ever heard. Raven even got scared and jumped. Starfire hung on to Robin and watched. Beast Boy started to shake and vibrate. "Oh, no!" Cyborg said, "I think the demon's trying to possess him!"

"Fight, it Beast Boy!" Raven yelled.

Robin shook his head and yelled back over his screams, "I don't think he can! He fought it off once, I don't think he's strong enough!" Robin was right.

"HELP ME!" Beast Boy yelled, "IT BURNS!!! HELP!!!" Raven was about to run to hold Beast Boy, but Cyborg held her back.

Raven turned to him glaring. "He's hurting!"  
"If you get in the way, it won't be him hurting anymore!" Cyborg reasoned with Raven. They both turned back to their friend who was thumping up and down on the bed. He was sitting up and his upper body was thumping onto the mattress. His screams suddenly stopped and his head was still down. Then, his back straightened and tensed up. His head went up and arms out wide, as if letting something in.

Slowly, Robin walked over to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy?" Robin asked. "Are you okay?"

Beast Boy's eyes went wide and he turned his head to Robin. "Beast Boy's not here anymore," said some voice nobody recognized.

"What-," Robin was interrupted by a sharp slap on his face by Beast Boy. He fell back and then Beast Boy started to scream again.

"HELP ME!" He screamed, "DEMON!!" Then, he cringed, his head turning as if he got slapped very hard. He screamed and tears escaped his eyes. Then, the screaming stopped, replaced by begs from the voice inside Beast Boy. The demon yelled, "SUCK ME!" Raven gasped. "SUCK ME!!!" Beast Boy was pulling down his pants. Raven used her powers to restrain him and he slammed back onto his pillow. Tears spilling and something shattering behind her, Raven walked over. "Feisty," The raspy voice hissed. "Another demon I see."

Raven, her voice shaking asked, "Who are you?"

"I am the one who dwells within," The voice replied with a smirk, "Seeking nothing but a host for the portal to the outside world and all to see."

Getting angry, Raven asked, tightening her aura, "What is your name?"

"I am number one," The voice said. Then another voice said after, "Number two," and another, "Number three."

Starfire whispered, "There are three?" She stood there gaping at Beast Boy's possessed form. He was hunched over, staring at the four with evil eyes.

Raven slowly asked, "And what do you want with Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy's body stood up and the demon stared at them. He smirked, his yellow eyes wide. "For him to die a painful and long death!"

"No!" Starfire gasped, covering her face on Robin's shoulder.

Beast Boy got up off the bed and crawled on the floor. Then, he froze and flopped on the ground. "Help me!" It was Beast Boy. He was curled up in a ball and he reached out toward Raven. "Please…" He sobbed.

Raven ran over and sat down next to him, taking his hand. "I won't leave you, Beast Boy," She promised as he sobbed, leaning his head on the floor.

"I think he needs to take a bath," Robin suggested, "Maybe it'll help him calm down."

Cyborg crossed his metallic arms, "He can't take a bath by himself."

"I'll help," Raven said bravely, "I'm not going to stare at anything. I'll just sit on the toilet while he's in there in case he needs anything. If anything goes wrong, it seems as if I'm the only one these demons might just be afraid of."

Starfire asked meekly, "And why is that?"

"Because I'm half demon and probably much stronger than they are," Raven answered, standing up and helping up Beast Boy. She turned to Beast Boy and said, "You're going to take a bath, okay?" Looking up with sorrowful, green eyes, Beast Boy nodded. Raven put an arm around his shoulders and led him to the bathroom.

Within minutes, he was in it and the curtain was closed. Raven sat on the toilet with a book in hand and started to read. After fifteen minutes, Raven started to figure that it was taking a long time for him. She asked, "Beast Boy?"

No one answered. Looking up from her book, Raven asked again, "Beast Boy? Are you there?" She got worried and closed her book slowly. Standing up, she opened the curtain and screamed to the top of her lungs. One of the light bulbs went out and she heard Beast Boy scream. Looking down, she saw his wrists were bloody and on the wall read the worst words anyone could imagine.

'He will perish just like his parents.' Raven gasped when she read those words, but was brought back to reality when she realized that Beast Boy was losing a lot of blood. Leaning down, she reached for his wrists. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" A low, demonic voice screamed. Raven gasped and jumped back. But then, Beast Boy came back and he sobbed, staring at his wrists. Raven grabbed his wrists and quickly healed them.

Raven handed Beast Boy a towel and helped him out. Robin opened the door and Raven screamed, "Where were you when I screamed!?"

"I'm sorry! We didn't hear it at first," Robin said. He gasped when he saw the bloody tub and helped get Beast Boy back into the room. "We can't do this anymore. We need a solution."

Cyborg agreed and said, "We need an exorcist."

"A what?" asked Starfire.

Raven replied, "An exorcist is someone who deals with getting demons out of someone. I'm going to call this number I saw in the newspaper. The guy lives in Hawaii and I'm sure he can help us."

"There was a number in a newspaper and you didn't call yet?" Robin asked her.

Raven replied, "I didn't know it would be this serious." She walked out of the room and called the number. The man picked up and she told him what was going on. He agreed to visit that night to see Beast Boy.

"He's coming tonight," Raven told her friends. Beast Boy sat up in his bed, both his hands and feet tied up. Tonight was the night all this would end. At least, that's what the Titans hoped.


	4. Enter the Fathers

**Hey, this is the fourth chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Father Moore and Father Mahiti. Everything else is not mine.**

Raven waited at the door nervously for the man to come. Finally, a knock was heard and she opened the door. "Hello," She greeted.

"Hello, my name is Father Moore," Father Moore said. "This is Father Mahiti." Father Mahiti was actually very young. He looked to be around twenty years old.

Raven nodded and said, "I'm Raven. Welcome Fathers." She said. The two walked in were led up to Beast Boy's room. "Here it is. We've seen all the symptoms of a possession."

"So we've heard," Father Mahiti responded. Raven opened the door, revealing the cut up and bruised Beast Boy. He was slowly breathing and looking up at the ceiling. Raven nodded at them and they walked in. Starfire, Cyborg and Robin walked out and stood in the doorway of the room. "Hello, Beast Boy."

The body on the bed didn't respond. "Beast Boy, do you know why we are here?"

"Beast Boy is not present," said a raspy, demonic voice. Beast Boy's now extremely yellow eyes looked up and over at the two Priests.

Father Moore asked, "Beast Boy is not present, you say? Okay then who are you?"

"I am the one who dwells within," Said one voice, "Seeking nothing but a host for the portal to the outside world and all to see," said another. "I am number one," The voice said. Then another voice said after, "Number two," and another, "Number three."

Raven looked at the doctors. She whispered, "He's said that before."

"Why does it rhyme?" Starfire asked. "It is not, you say, a prophecy of some sort?"

Father Moore shook his head, "No, sometimes demons talk in poetic form. It's not normal for demons, but when it's more than one, they seem to talk and respond more."

Raven nodded and the voices inside Beast Boy spoke again, "And what purpose do you have here?"

"Well, Beast Boy doesn't seem to enjoy having you inside him," said Father Mahiti. "We were going to get you out."

Beast Boy's scratched up face cringed and a voice responded, "Beast Boy seems happy to me."

"Show me then," Father Moore said.

In an instant, Beast Boy's eyes turned green, his voice came back and he started to tear. "Help me!"He begged. He tried to release himself from the bonds, but no use. "Help me! Get them out of me!"

But, as soon as he said that, his eyes turned a deathly yellow and a voice roared, "You see!?"

"I see a suffering young boy," replied Father Mahiti.

Another voice said, "The only one who will be suffering is you, Mahiti." Then, Beast Boy turned into a kangaroo and started to kick anything in sight. The lamps fell down, the two Fathers jumped up and backed away and the bed shook.

"He's tapped into Beast Boy's powers," Father Moore explained. Beast Boy then turned into a giant anaconda and he was free of the straps. The snake slithered toward the two Fathers and reared its head back, about to strike. But, Raven threw up her hand and an aura came between them. "Everyone out, someone get him restraint again and we will start the exorcism in an hour."

Raven watched as everyone left. She let down the shield and Beast Boy was sitting on the bed. She quickly tied him back up. "Why him?" She asked. "He's so good, why him?"

"He needed to be shown the real world and all its wonder, young Raven," a voice said. "Would you like to talk to him, I sense some romantic bond between you two."

Raising an eyebrow, Raven asked, "Romantic bond?"

"Ah, yes," a voice replied with a hiss. "He has been thinking of you since I got into him. I don't blame him, you are quite the beauty."

Shaking her head, Raven said, "Show me Beast Boy."

His eyes turned green and Beast Boy's body fell forward. "Raven?" He asked, his voice muffled.

Raven gasped and ran up to Beast Boy, embracing him. "Oh, Azar. You're still alive."

"Raven," Beast Boy whispered, "I-I gotta tell you something."

She whispered back, "What?"

He leaned back and cupped her face with his ungloved, green hand. "I love you, Rae."

"What?" Raven asked. She was so engulfed in his eyes that she didn't notice the door opening. "Is that true?" She asked.

Beast Boy nodded, "Just untie me and we can be together."

"No!" Father Mahiti yelled, "Raven do not listen to him!"

Getting up, Raven asked, "Why?"

"CURSE YOU!" a voice yelled.

Raven turned and saw Beast Boy trying to get out of the restraints. "It's not Beast Boy," Father Moore explained. He placed a hand on Raven's shoulder and led her out. She looked back and saw Beast Boy, green eyes and all staring at her with care. He mouthed an 'I love you' at her before Father Moore closed the door.

"Demons sometimes take the image of the person you want to see," Father Moore explained, "In this case, he was the one you wanted to see, so all the demon had to do was copy his voice and get rid of the yellow eyes."

Raven asked, "So it wasn't him in there?" He shook his head. "Everything that he said to me… was a lie?" He nodded.

Starfire came up to Raven and hugged her. "Friend Raven, all will be fine after the exorcism is over."

"Yeah Rae," Cyborg said, "It'll be just us again. The Teen Titans."

Robin joined and they all had a big group hug. Father Moore cleared his throat and said, "Seeing that this is getting worse, we are to start the exorcism now."

"We will need one of you in there with us, to make sure that when it is over, he is really there," Father Mahiti said. He walked up to Raven and said, "That would best be you, Raven."

Raven looked back at her friends, who all nodded with approval. "Go," Robin said, "Make sure he's okay. We trust you." Raven slightly smiled and followed the Priests into the room.

Beast Boy sat on the bed and looked up at the three. Father Moore set up anything he needed and nodded at the two with him, "Let's begin."

**And that's the fourth chapter! I hope you're enjoying it and please, please review. Thanks!**


	5. The Exorcism Kinda

Raven watched as the two Priests performed the exorcism. Beast Boy was on the bed, tied up, groaning at their words. Every time the holy water was tossed at him, he roared and cringed, as if it stung him. It was all too much for Raven. She didn't understand why this would happen to him? Why not her?

_Because my dear Raven, you are far too powerful. _A voice said. Raven jumped and a sudden realization dawned upon her. These weren't some random demons. "Stop!" She yelled. The two Priests turned to her. "It's Azarathean! You can't get rid of it this way."

"Finally, the young Azarathean princess figures it out," the demons hissed.

Father Moore asked, "Well? What now?"

"Let me do it. I know exactly what to do," Raven said, "Get the team, I'll need help." Father Mahiti and Father Moore ran out and got the rest of the team. "Okay, guys, I'm going to need your help. Starfire, you hold him down if he gets out, Cyborg, check his vitals every few minutes and Robin, you stand guard in case something happens."

They all got ready and Raven started to chant.

BEAST BOY'S POV

And here I am now. I know what's going on. I may not have control over my body, but I can hear everything. Raven is chanting things in Azarathean and I feel Starfire's hands holding me down. I felt my bed shaking all of a sudden. My sight came back and I could see. I couldn't control myself, but I could see. I saw Raven with her eyes shut and levitating while chanting. Above me, Starfire was sweating while trying to hold me down. I felt Cyborg check my vitals again and Robin stood in the corner, watching.

NEUTRAL POV

Raven chanted the words to the Azarathean cleansing ritual and tried her best to concentrate. Groans were coming from Beast Boy's form. Beast Boy's hand got loose and he roared and swiped the air. "It's not working!" Cyborg yelled.

"Get the Fathers! We'll have to chant together! It's the same thing except I'm speaking Azarathean," Raven said. Cyborg got the Fathers and they continued. Simultaneously, Father Moore, Father Mahiti and Raven performed a strange mixture of an Azarathean-Christian Exorcism.

Winds roared from outside, breaking the windows and messing up the room. Beast Boy roared and thrashed in the bed. Power from two forces combining into one was too much for the demons inside. The restrains broke and Beast Boy jumped out of the window. "B!" Yelled Cyborg. Raven opened her eyes and flew out the window. Beast Boy lay there, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Beast Boy?" asked Raven. Beast Boy froze and curled up into a ball. "It's me, Raven."

Beast Boy whispered, "Raven?"

"Yeah," Raven replied. She smiled widely leaned into hugged Beast Boy, who hugged back forcefully. He sobbed loudly into her shirt while she pressed him into her. "I thought I lost you," Raven whispered into his green hair. Beast Boy's body shook and he buried his face into Raven's neck.

Leaning back, Beast Boy took a good look at Raven. Raven stared at his scarred face. "Raven," He started. "Thank you… so much." He leaned in quickly and pressed his lips on Raven's. Although his face was bruised and cut, his lips were as soft as can be. Raven sunk into his grasp and snaked her arms around his neck. They parted and Beast Boy whispered, leaning his forehead on Raven's, "I love you, Rae."

Raven felt tears of her own start and she whispered, "I love you, too." They kissed again and then Raven flew them back up to the room. The Fathers were being escorted out and the room was being left alone. The demons were gone and all was okay.

A few hours later, Natasha and Lola returned and reclaimed their house. "If you want, you may stay here for a while to enjoy the island."

"No, we're good," Robin said. "We've had enough drama for now."

Raven nodded and held on to Beast Boy's hand. Then, Father Mahiti climbed out from the car. "Hello," he said.

"Father Mahiti?" Cyborg asked.

Natasha nodded, "Yes, I wanted my brother to do the exorcism. I trusted him and told him to go with Father Moore."

"Oh, Father Mahiti and Natasha Mahiti," Starfire said. "Why did we not see that?" Everyone shrugged and laughed. Raven laced her fingers with Beast Boy and turned to watch the sunrise. It was a new day, with new beginning and second chances in life; especially for one green teenager.

**And that is the end of Seytan. Thanks for reading and review please! Tell your friends about me! :D **


End file.
